


Only Because It's Today

by Karratran



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, To the birthday boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 10:25:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2064549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karratran/pseuds/Karratran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rei gives Nagisa a chance, only because it's his birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only Because It's Today

**Author's Note:**

> For today's theme, To Nagisa, on freeiwa_daily (twitter)!

_Only because it’s today. Only because it’s today. Only because it’s today._

That was the mantra Rei kept repeating in his mind, as he laid on the bed. His whole body was covered in sweat, both from the heat that traveled through his veins and from his nerves.

It was reasonable, he thought, after all, he was usually the active one.

So being taken care of was not… his forte. To put it simply.

And he allowed it this time only because it was Nagisa’s birthday.

He now understood why the blond had been so eager to be treated to this. It was… distressing, to find yourself so open and vulnerable. It made sense that Nagisa covered his face so often in previous times. He, himself wanted to do it in a new found shame.

Rei shuddered and his breath hitched at a well placed kiss by his hip.

Nagisa snickered. Oh, God. His voice was so husky.

It was irritating, though, because the blond had taken Rei’s glasses, and now he couldn’t see his boyfriend as clearly as he’d like to.

“You like that,” Nagisa lowered his voice a couple of notes, “Rei?”

“Ahn…” Rei’s eyes closed tightly and his brain short circuited. And had to put at work all of his self control not to come. It was utterly erotic to hear Nagisa’s voice call his name in such a way he never used.

A plethora of expletives did cross his mind, though. How dare cute little Nagisa _turn him on with such a lustful voice_? It was completely unfair. Especially because Rei was far more undone than he’d normally be in this kind of intimate intercourse.

Perhaps, it had to do with the fact that he had to concentrate only on the ministrations his body received. All he had to do was react. He didn’t have to please anyone else but himself. He concluded he did not mind it as much as he originally thought.

“Should I get started?” The chipper voice broke through his inner monologue and Rei’s mind went blank. Oh, God.

“I-Indeed, if you expect me to last until the end, Nagisa-kun,” He answered with a jerky nod.

Nagisa’s pupils were wide blown. His cheeks were blushed and his lips were parted. His hair was matted to his forehead with sweat.

It was not the first time Rei had seen his boyfriend like that, but it was the first time he realized that this was how he looked like to Nagisa. It was definitely a sight worth seeing.

He felt his erection twitch and his face heated up (if possible) more.

The squelch of the lube being squeezed out of the tube seemed like a very obscene sound.

Rei gulped a large amount of saliva that had pooled in his mouth in order to avoid drooling.

A cool finger probed at his anus, and a cool hand wrapped around his erection. Both drew a loud hiss from his mouth. Whether it was from the cold gel, or from the pleasure that shot from his groin to the rest of his body, Rei wasn’t sure what was more arousing.

The attention his dick was getting was enough for Rei to forget the finger breaching him and pushing in and out of him.

The amount of whimpers and moans leaving his mouth was embarrassing to no end, but Rei couldn’t help himself, his brain was almost fried. So much for all the theory he’d read.

A second finger went in, and it hurt a bit, but it did not overshadow the pleasure Nagisa’s hand was giving him, or the mouth that teased one of his nipples. _Oh, when did that happen…?_

“Nah- aaah… Nagis-ah-k-ku-n…” Rei sounded so… dirty, to his own ears. “I ..ah! IthinkIamready!” He babbled in the same breath.

The blond's grin reminded Rei of the Cheshire cat.

The slender fingers left his body for a few seconds and were replaced by a very hot and thick erection.

A strong shiver traveled through his whole body, his heels dug into the mattress and his hands fisted the sheets.

For excruciating moments, Rei felt as if he was being torn apart by molten iron, and tears fell from his eyes. But little by little, his body accustomed to the intrusion. Nagisa gave a light roll of his hips to “try the waters”, and it didn’t feel as bad, so Rei didn’t really complain, at least not out loud.

Slowly, they built a tempo, in which Nagisa pushed and Rei met him halfway. Pain became pure pleasure and, when they noticed, they were rocking the whole bed, making it slam against the wall. An idle thought crossed the violet eyed swimmer, he was thankful they had the house to themselves.

Nagisa’s family went to “prepare” the last of the arrangements for a party they were going to throw at a restaurant, was it? Well, Rei couldn’t really care to remember, after all, his rear was currently being filled with a skilled dick.

Hell, he was swearing, it was not only in his mind, but actually out loud. If Rei had a bit of functioning brain, he’d care.

His boyfriend kept changing angles, trying to find that spot where, as he’d put it, made you see stars and white: the prostate. Rei had been really curious about how it felt; after all, his only reference was how Nagisa clenched around him and curved his spine to levels where, if it wasn’t for the lovemaking, it would be painful.

“AH!” Oh, yes. “TH-THERE!”

No wonder Nagisa was adamant in finding his prostate.

And thank Lord Almighty he found it.

After a few mind blowing thrusts, Rei came. Beautifully, as Nagisa’d put it, afterwards.

Of course, Rei wasn’t able to attend to the party. He couldn’t walk.

But Nagisa forgave him. "Just because it's today."

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this is my first smut, so please be kind with me.
> 
>  
> 
> ~~Oh, and just as my nee-chan would say, NAGISA ES SEME QUE SE RESPETA.~~


End file.
